My Hobbit
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin wants every one to know who Bilbo belongs to


Thorin looked at Bilbo as the hobbit stood by the fire trying to warm himself up after falling into the river. It's been about 3 months since they all started travailing together. He began to feel things for the Halfling, finding the little things he does cute and he set about making Bilbo his.

The first thing he needed to do is let the other know who Bilbo belongs to. Bilbo shivered as he took his clothes off and hung them up to dry, he wanted to go though his pack but he lost that as well. Thorin walked over him and handed him a shirt, "Here Halfling before you freeze to death."

Bilbo looked at the large dark blue shirt that the Dwarf was holding out to him, Bilbo reached out for it and took it gently as he pulled it over his head and stood there swamped in the shirt, Bilbo looked up at him with a timid smile.

"Thank you," Bilbo said as Thorin placed a fur around Bilbo shoulders. Throin nodded and touched Biblo's cheek before walking away.

This went on for week even after they reclaimed the Dwarf's home. Thorin would give Bilbo things that belong to him clothes, weapons, jewels and gold and then he gave Bilbo the best chambers. The hobbit thought it was because he lost his own belongings or maybe it was thanks because he helped them save their home but the presents kept coming. He notice that Thorin didn't like it when the other Dwarf's gave him things, he didn't mind so much if it was from the company but from the others around his kingdom he hated it. Bilbo smiled as he looked when Thorin hands him a purple robe with gold trimming, the hobbit looked down at the deep purple robes in shock before looking back up at the Dwarf "Correct me if I am wrong Thorin but aren't those for royalty?" he asked

"Yes they are." He said

"But I'm not?" He told him looking up into his eyes with a confused look on his face, Thorin then shows him an ear cuff link.

Bilbo looked at the sliver cuff link and saw it had Thorin's crest on it. He gasped and looked up at Thorin "Thorin." Bilbo whispered.

"Did you think all those gift's I gave you were nothing but gifts? that there was no real meaning behind them? Do you not know how to court?" Thorin asked his voice now holding a dangerous thread to it.

The curly blonde Hobbit looked up at him once more with slightly scared blue eyes.

"I don't know the Dwarves courting I only know Hobbit Courting." He whispered with a blush on his face.

"And what is Hobbit Courting like?" Thorin asked as he cornered the Halfling in the bed chambers.

"I...I...when a Hobbit wants to court they make food for Hobbit they are courting." Thorin blinked at Bilbo before he started chuckling that turned into laughter as the Dwarf realised something.

"Bilbo you were courting me weren't you?" he asked as he cupped Bilbo's cheeks, he could feel the heat under his fingers from Bilbo's blushing.

Bilbo looked at him "Oh my beautiful Hobbit do you have any idea how much I want you right now." Bilbo blushed a deeper shade of red and looked into the steely blue eyes of his king.

"I...I know how much you want me because I want you too." He whispered

"Put the robe on." Thorin growled as he nipped Bilbo's ear. The Hobbit moaned and shivered under the Dwarf's touch as he touched his ears, pulling away Throin looked down at Bilbo with a confused look

"H...Hobbit's have sensitive ears." The only thing Thorin heard was 'touching Bilbo ears will turn him on'. He felt evil now; he was going to turn this Hobbit into a mess.

Thorin had Bilbo who was dressed in the royal purple robes standing in front of the Dwarf king. Bilbo looked up at him as the robes swamped his small frame.

"Come here," Thorin growled at him.

Bilbo shuddered and moved closer to him standing in front of him looking up into his face.

"You are beautiful my hobbit," He leaned down and pressed his lips against Bilbo's lips as Thorin tangled his hand into the Halfling's golden blonde hair and pull him closer to him. The hobbit whimpered and he held onto Thorin's shirt, pulling away the dwarf pulled the purple robe off Bilbo and growled in approval.

"W...Why did you get me to put it on?" The Halfling asked .

"So I can take it off," The dwarf growled as he picked up the hobbit and put him on the bed.

The dwarf was on top of Bilbo after he took his clothes off. The hobbit looked at the large Dwarf above him, he couldn't believe how hairy the dwarf was, "So hairy," Bilbo said softly as he touched Thorin's chest.

"And you are so hairless," Thorin chuckled as he started to kiss Bilbo on the lips. Moving down his chin to his neck and nipping at his skin, making Bilbo shiver and moan as the Dwarf moved his fingers over the sensitive skin earning him little gasps and moans from the hobbit. "Tell me Bilbo, is there any part of you that isn't sensitive?" Thorin asked as he bite Bilbo's ear making him gasp and buck up into him, letting the Dwarf slide his finger down and into Bilbo's entrance.

"Aaaah T...Thorin!" Bilbo panted as he felt the finger push in deeper into him.

Thorin worked Bilbo into a mess by the time he was ready to enter him. The Hobbit was a babbling mess unable to put two words together. His hair was damp and sweat covered his skin. The Hobbit was leaking slick fluid from his entrance, the smell itself was enough to drive Thorin wild for the Halfling. Pulling his fingers out of him he covered his own cock in the Halfling's fluids before he pushed himself into Bilbo.

Bilbo cried out as he felt the King of Dwarf's large organ slide into him. Thorin growled as he felt the muscle tighten around him, he knew he had made Bilbo cum three times already and the muscles inside of Halfling still was twitching around him.

"My beautiful Halfling to you belong to me," He growled as he started to rock back and forth.

Bilbo cried out and tore at the sheets as he cried, feeling the pain turn into pleasure. The Dwarf held into Bilbo's hips pressing his finger tips deep into the Hobbit's skin in hopes that bruises will be there tomorrow. Thorn moved faster into him like a animal in heat, he wanted to do this to Bilbo all the time have him moaning and begging him to go faster. A thought wondered into his mind. Could he get Bilbo to have an orgasm in front of the other Dwarves without any of them knowing about it? Just the one thought seems to drive him faster into his Halfling.

"THORIN PLEASE!" Bilbo cried out as he felt his body burn with the need to cum again. Thorin could feel Bilbo's muscle tighten, pulling him in deeper. Taking the ear cuff Thorin pushed it into Bilbo's ear, near the top of the point. Bilbo screamed as he came on his stomach. Thorin groaned as he came inside his hobbit. Both were blinded by white light as they came together, before they collapsed together on ruined sheets.

As they came down from their high Bilbo whimpered as Thorin played with the ear cufflink "everyone will know who you belong to Bilbo." He said as he kissed the Hobbit on the lips, Bilbo looked up at him with his bright blue eyes and watched him shiver.

"Thorin …"

"Shhh just sleep."


End file.
